


Elmosolyodni

by Bloodyloveletters



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyloveletters/pseuds/Bloodyloveletters
Summary: To slowly break out into a genuine smile when being overcome with emotions, like love or utter happiness





	Elmosolyodni

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill where I asked for suggestions from [this post](https://sunshinebergara.tumblr.com/post/173226001671/wordstuckcovu-prompts) to inspire a fic and this is what I came up with!
> 
> The word is a Hungarian word suggested by [itsalonelysunday](https://itsalonelysunday.tumblr.com/) (thanks!!)

Shane wasn't one for planning, normally. He made a lot of decisions on the spur of the moment. He liked the feeling that each day could take him anywhere and he'd often say yes to unexpected plans. It was his pretty flippant approach to decision-making which had let him give an enthusiastic 'yes’ to Ryan's offer to co-star on Unsolved. And it was that decision, and them spending so much time together on trips for the show, that led to their relationship. And that was the reason he had made such a well-laid plan for tonight.

 

They were on location, filming for the Supernatural new season. This would be their final location and after this, they wouldn't see each other so much at work, but that didn't matter anymore since they lived together and shared a bed every night. Shane loved Ryan, he really did, and he'd known for a while now that he didn't want to love anyone else. That's why- he thought as he watched Ryan walk tentatively around the corners of this admittedly fairly creepy crypt- he carried out this plan tonight. Shane would propose tonight.

 

“Door here is the last room; it's one of the most active rooms and has probably the most harrowing story attached. We’re going to do a spirit box reading in here. I’ve heard of some other investigators got good results with a spirit box in this room so I’m quite optimistic for something compelling here,” Ryan glanced back over his shoulder at Shane as he walked towards stone steps in the corner. Shane smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend hesitate for a second before descending.

The room below was exactly as creepy as Shane had expected but that was perfect. He decided fairly early on he didn’t want anything too ordinary. Not that Ryan wouldn’t appreciate that, but it wasn’t Shane’s style. He wanted something endearing, slightly irritating and incomprehensible to anyone but them. So in the end, he decided it ought to be on location - specifically the sight of a corrupt Church that had begun to brainwash its members into a cult-like dedication in the . Because that’s the only thing that would fit the ghoulboys - engaged in a haunted crypt deep underground.

 

Ryan launched into his explanation of the history of the room once they were sat down on the two unsteady chairs which had been left for them. Other than that, the room was completely empty, just a small square room carved out of the rock. Everything slightly damp being so far below ground and it was very dark, lit only by light spilling from the main room above. There were lights in here too but for the effect they’d chosen to remain in the dark and rely on the night vision cameras. Shane had to admit the history of the room was pretty chilling, as he listened to the story of the man the cult-like Church above had held here for years in solitary confinement until he eventually lost his mind.

“Well that’s just lovely,” he commented dryly. For a moment he doubted if this was  _ really  _ the most romantic place to get engaged, but he pushes it from his mind. The fucked up sense of humour they shared meant that they'd had some of the best times of their lives at the sight of grisly murders and this wouldn't be any different. 

 

“Okay, time for the spirit box.” Ryan said as he  stood up. He looked positively excited and

TJ looked over at Shane quickly. Shane suddenly felt dizzy as he realised it was about to happen. He nodded ever so slightly to TJ, who he reached behind him into the kit bag and drew out the spirit box. It was the same one they always used but with the help of the tech crew, Shane had changed the settings so instead of running through radio channels, it would simply play a pre-recorded track from an SD card they’d added. Shane's heart thudded in his chest and he realised this must be how Ryan felt, like, all the time. He didn't know if he was excited or nervous as Ryan looked up at him wide-eyed and turned the spirit box on. 

 

The normal deafening static filled the room, reverberating of the stone walls. It was even more unbearable than normal and Shane felt ill, although this had little to do with the painful noise of the spirit box. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself, listening intently to the noises playing for the first time ever. 

“Is there anyone there?” Ryan asked clearly.

The spirit box crackled on as they sat in silence for another moment.

_ “Quiet”  _ the spirit box rasped in one of Shane's many voices. It was vague, but enough to catch Ryan's attention. His head snapped up, to give Shane a look of 'please tell me you heard that’. Shane tried to muster his usual nonplussed expression, but he wasn't sure how good it was. He was shaking now. 

 

_ “Ryan,” _ this one was clearer. Ryan already looked like his mind was melting and Shane couldn't help but feel a little satisfied with his plan. The ring box burned in his coat pocket and he subtly pushed his elbow into his side to feel it there.

“Who's there?” Ryan’s voice shook as he spoke and Shane could see the rest of him was shaking. He reached out and placed a hand on Ryan's arm to calm him. The audience knew about their relationship (in fact they’d known before they'd actually gone public with it but that was a different story) and it allowed him to touch Ryan like this on set occasionally. But they rarely did more than a steadying hand. Obviously this footage wouldn't be used in the end but Ryan didn't know that. 

_ “Ryan Bergara,” _ this one was firmer. It would be fairly compelling evidence if it wasn't obviously in Shane's voice,  _ “Shane has-” _

 

But suddenly the room fell quiet, the expected 'has something to ask you’ left unsaid. Shane, who had been focusing intently on the spirit box to hide the growing smile on his face looked up at Ryan now, confused. He understood as soon as he saw the look on Ryan's face. It was unmistakable even in the semi-darkness. His mouth was set in thin line and he jutted his jaw out aggressively. He was clearly furious. 

“What the fuck have you done, Shane?” The words tumbled over each other as he spoke, without a hint of humour in his voice.

Shane opened his mouth to speak but he felt like his brain was shutting down in panic and couldn't get words out. Ryan carried on before he had even a chance to speak.

“This is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe you’d do this. You're normally at least somewhat respectful of my ghost-hunting, even if you do think it's bullshit but now look. Ruining my evidence, tampering with my equipment. What have you done to it anyway?” he started turning the spirit box over in his hands.

“It's just an SD card, it still works. It's just the settings,” Shane managed to get out weakly, but he knew that wasn't what he needed to say. He needed to apologise. He needed to do something to make up for this shit show. His thoughts still felt sluggish, and he felt tears smart in his eyes. Fuck this was all going to shit. 

“Right well that's okay then I guess!” Ryan threw his hands in the air, preparing himself for even more ranting, “You know what, Shane? I think you've finally got bored of me. You've lost interest in doing this with me so you’ve got to entertain yourself by fucking with me. You're ruining the show as well, you know? By fixing the results, now we can't use anything from that room. I really thought I had something for a moment there.”

Shane stared hopelessly at him. He'd hope he would shout himself out but he was clearly getting more worked up as he went.

“Have you ever done this before? What about the EVPs we got early tonight? Were they you as well?” Ryan was stood up now, looking down at Shane who was still sat in stunned silence, “So you’ve got nothing to say then? Not even a fucking apology or a defence or anything? What an absolute fucking surprise”

At this, he turned away from Shane and began walking quickly up the stone steps. This sudden departure brought Shane back to reality and he jumped up. TJ watched in stunned silence as Shane chased Ryan back into the main crypt.

 

“Ryan, let me explain,” Shane pleaded as he followed Ryan towards the exit into the Church above, his voice stronger now but still clearly deeply panicked. Thankfully, Ryan stopped to look at him and saw Shane’s face, evidence of tear tracks clearly visible in the overhead lighting. Ryan looked as though his rage softened just a touch but his voice was still harsh as ever when he continued.

“Found your voice then?” Ryan scowled at him and Shane felt his stomach churn.

“Listen, it's not the way you think. It wasn't a like some trick, I had this plan-” Shane hesitated. He didn't exactly want to tell Ryan he was planning to propose like this. 

“Yeah whatever,” Ryan jumped on his hesitation, interpreting it as evidence he was lying, “I'll give you a little longer to make up some bullshit eh?” 

Panic screamed in Shane's brain, his breathing was uneven and he struggled desperately to find the right words in this cacophony of thoughts.

“I-” he stopped again, and Ryan looked up at him with what can only be described as disdain.

Ryan turned away and began to walk towards the exit again, clearly decided he was uninterested in whatever excuse Shane could offer. Shane caught hold of his wrist, stopping him long enough to make him turn around again to shake his hand free. As he did so, Shane followed the only option his brain would offer at that moment. He reached his hand into his jacket pocket and sunk down to one knee. The still closed box sat on his palm precariously as Shane's hands shook.

 

“I'm so sorry, Ryan” his voice was loud and clear now and it echoed around the crypt, “I shouldn’t have done it. I can’t blame you for being angry, I'm just an idiot sometimes. This has gone so horribly wrong but, you see, the spirit box was supposed to say 'Shane has something to ask you’ and then well, I'd do this.” He gestured at himself. Ryan stared down at him, his face totally blank. Shane opened the box and held it out now, a small, fairly plain gold ring staring up at Ryan by way of explanation. Ryan's eyes widened in sudden and complete understanding.

“Ryan, this isn't how I wanted to do this but it's not going to stop me.” he stopped for a second before beginning the prepared part, “I love you, I love you so much, Ry. You’re my best friend and there's nothing I would hesitate to do for you. I’m probably world's most reluctant ghost-hunter but it doesn't matter because I get to do it with you. Because I love you. These trips we go on represent such an important part of our relationship to me and that's why I decided that this horrible place was the right place to ask you something- Uh, this is the point I would've got down on one knee, but uh- will you marry me?”

 

Ryan tried to stay angry, he really did. He wanted Shane to do know he'd done a fucked up thing in trying to trick him but it was probably hopeless from the word go. Nonetheless, he held his face straight for as long as he could. But Shane was staring up at him so in love and so desperate for some kind of reaction that he could feel the a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth from the second ‘I love you’. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes at the mention of ghost-hunting and knew immediately he was going to cry. His anger was so far away now that he'd struggle to tell you why he'd stormed off in the first place. Slowly, but surely, a look of pure love spread across his face. A smile so wide it hurt stretched from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. If Shane had been asked to describe him in that moment he probably would've said glowing. 

 

-

 

Several months later, when they finally caved to fan pressure and released a bloopers video, they included one piece of unusual footage. Most of the video was just one of them tripping on location or Ryan fucking up a name or where their laughter had been uncontrollable for too long to be watchable. But this was different, included right at the end after the Unsolved logo. It was Ryan's idea to include it. He said it was like a blooper, since it didn't go as planned but came out alright in the end (Shane just laughed at that). It was from a distance, filmed across the entire crypt from at least 20 metres away by TJ, who was completely clueless as to what to do in this situation, deciding in the end to just follow Shane's original instructions to keep filming. You couldn't hear what was being said in the video and the figures were lit from behind so they were difficult to distinguish clearly. But it showed Shane, down on one knee, holding something out to Ryan. And Ryan, reaching out to take it and at the same time to pull Shane to standing. It showed them cling to each other, Ryan standing on his tiptoes to bury his face in Shane's neck and Shane’s arms clasped tightly around Ryan. They got plenty of congratulations messages and tweets after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for attention and will write anything - [send prompts here](https://sunshinebergara.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://sunshinebergara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
